


After Work

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Flirting, Foreplay, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Mission flirting, Oral Sex, Pressing buttons, Teasing, getting under each other's skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Just hearing his voice made Sam feel better, Sam shook his head. He looked back down at the ground as he got an idea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting a lotta sick of being at home. I wrote something while trying to manage my cabin fever. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine; I’ll fix them in time.

Sam had been positioned in place and they’d been waiting hours for any sign of movement. Bucky was keeping watch from a high position to give Sam any heads up he’d need. Sam rested back against the building where he sat and looked out on the hills where Bucky was stationed somewhere hidden.

“Babe,” Sam said simply. Any other time the nicknames were a no go when in the field, but since they were on a mission alone and they were the only two on comms Sam let the pet names fly. When Bucky didn’t respond Sam called him again with a whisper, “Baby?”

Bucky relented and answered, “Yeah?”

Just hearing his voice made Sam feel better, Sam shook his head. He looked back down at the ground as he got an idea.

“Miss you babe,” Sam said with a smile on his lips.

“I’m 400 yards out with eyes on you. It’s all good,” Bucky reported back.

Sam sighed. “Yeah but not like that babe,” Sam said laying it on thick with the pet name Bucky loved more than anything. He rested his head back against the building and shut his eyes thinking of the other.

Bucky refrained from asking how knowing Sam would elaborate.

“I miss how fine you look when we’re in bed and your hair is down,” Sam said softly into the comms as the wind suddenly blew over him bringing more of that annoyingly dry heat. “And you’ve got your hands wrapped around my thighs while you give me head.” Sam waited to hear the other’s reaction. Knowing the other probably wouldn’t say anything Sam shook his head smiling. “But you know what? Now that I think about it, doesn’t compare to when you take your time opening me up.” Sam opened his eyes as he heard some rustling over the comms but no words followed. “Goddamn, getting hard just thinking about it honestly,” Sam said as he felt his dick perk up a bit as he played this little game with Bucky.

Sam let some quiet settle over their conversation before he spoke again and said, “Can you promise me something babe?”

“What?” That had been Bucky’s only response while listening to the other.

“When we get back…let’s fuck?” Sam asked, placing just a bit of desperation in his tone as he stared out into the hills knowing the other was watching. He also did everything in his power not to laugh as well. “I think I need it.”

He really wanted to hear the other’s response to his request but sadly he wouldn’t hear it as Bucky's next words were, “Look alive, movement at 10 o'clock.” Bucky alerted him out of the blue.

Sam got up, back on his feet and grabbed for the shield to be ready. _Time to go to work,_ Sam thought as he switched gears quickly and became Captain America.

** –Next Day // Evening – **

They strolled into the quiet of the safe house after their mission was completed. Both sighed feeling fatigue settle on them all over. Sam started for his room when he felt himself being pinned up against a wall suddenly. It wasn’t a situation of danger so Sam couldn’t be moved to struggle against the hold. He looked at the other currently holding him in place and questioned the blue eyes staring back at him.

“Can I help you with something?” Sam asked feeling his eyes grow heavier with the want for sleep.

A soft press of lips against his own warmed Sam’s skin and earned the other a soft moan from deep in Sam’s chest. Sam kissed back for a moment but rested his head back against the wall behind him seconds later to blink his eyes for a long time. Light kisses against his cheek and jaw soothed him but standing any longer was growing tough.

Sam tried to pull away but the hold Bucky had on him proved to be more than Sam felt like fighting. The other placed kisses against his neck as he felt strategic buckles and zippers of his uniform come undone by the other’s hands. A gentle press of a strong thigh against his crotch made Sam take a breath as he realized what the other was getting after.

“Nah man, it’s late and we have an early brief in the morning,” Sam argued. “We should rest.”

Bucky brought Sam off of the wall a bit to circle his arm around Sam’s waist, the mission of getting him out of his suit momentarily forgotten as he pulled the other man in close.

He looked into soft brown eyes and placed a kiss beside his lips. “Weren’t you the one talking a big game through the comms yesterday? Something about _‘needing it’_?” Bucky asked, questioning Sam with his eyes.

Sam thought back on the teasing and flirting he’d done as they started their mission earlier yesterday. Honestly he hadn’t been messing around when he’d been badgering his husband out in the field to promise they’d do this and that when they got back. Part of Sam liked the idea of Barnes handling business with the image of him lustful in the back of his mind. He knew he’d never be able to shift Bucky’s focus totally away from the job while they were out there together, but playfully teasing his significant other with a hint or the thought of what was to come after work was always a good time.

“Yeah but I’m tired babe,” Sam whispered softly.

Bucky brushed his thumb gently against Sam’s chin then leaned in to place a kiss against his full lips. The kiss caught Sam off guard with its gentleness, the openness of it. He opened up his mouth to kiss Bucky just a little deeper. Like waves that lapped gently, Sam felt his skin warm and head begin to swim. Before he knew it his palms were grasped in the other’s hair and he could feel sweat begin to drip down his neck into his suit. Bucky had got back to undoing the buckles of Sam’s uniform without him even noticing.

Sam leaned back, and took a breath as he felt his husband’s hand reach into his pants. Sam sighed with heavy eyelids and kissed against Bucky’s neck. The brief taste no longer enough.

“You do that every time,” Sam whispered under his breath as he felt his lips tingling from the kiss they just shared.

Bucky chuckled softly. “Only because it works every time,” he replied, touching Sam over his briefs.

Sam moaned under his breath and pulled the other man closer as he pressed himself into the touch. It was the simplest touch and yet Sam felt his heart racing from it. It had been a while since they had time to be intimate. Between Sam’s duties as Cap and Bucky running back-up for most of the other Avengers, their jobs had lately made sure to keep them apart. That didn’t leave much time to do much else than sleep and rest in one another’s arms. Just the hint of a touch was enough to make Sam’s body crave the other.

“Still tired?” Bucky asked teasingly as he slipped his hand within Sam’s briefs and wrapped his fingers around his husband.

Sam grasped at Bucky’s shoulders. He tightened his grasp on Bucky’s flesh shoulder just to spite the other. “You know damn well ‘ _tired’_ is the last thing I am right now,” Sam whispered looking into his eyes.

Bucky stared back and smiled handsomely. There was nothing but love in those eyes for him and Sam felt his heart melt.

“I love you,” Sam whispered, touching Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky rested his forehead against Sam’s. “I love you too,” he said before he pecked a kiss on his lips. He rubbed against the head of Sam’s dick and watched the other’s eyes slide closed in pleasure as he moaned. Sam bared his throat and Bucky latched on to kiss and bite against his skin as his husband began leaking in his palm.

“B-baby, pl-please,” Sam babbled a bit.

Bucky let Sam go from his hand and worked on pushing his pants down off his hips. Thankfully they’d stepped out of their boots at the door or Sam would still have armor guards on, which would make getting his pants down a little complicated. With Sam’s pants halfway down his thighs, Bucky knelt before him, tamping down his own excitement and placed kiss after kiss on Sam’s hardening dick before he took Sam between his lips and sucked.

 _Damn, been a minute since we’ve done this_ , Bucky thought as he felt his mouth water around Sam. Been a while since he’d had time too really. This wasn’t something he rushed. Performing oral was truly a type of sex within itself and Bucky enjoyed taking his time when he had Sam like this.

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ,” Sam breathed feeling the sensation race up from his heels to the tips of his ears. He felt his body temperature rise and felt constricted as he realized he was still in the upper half of his suit.

With Bucky on his knees, Sam quickly finished undoing the upper buckles of his suit. He shrugged off the gun and shield holsters and quickly unzipped the protective jacket layer. He cast the jacket off and slipped off his undershirt before Bucky opened his eyes and looked back up at him. Bucky caressed his prosthetic hand up Sam’s bare torso and pulled back to smirk as he placed a kiss near the base of Sam’s dick near his curls.

“You could have kept the suit on,” Bucky said looking up into his eyes with glistening lips and a dark look in his eye.

“And give you the satisfaction of fucking me in it again? No way,” Sam said with a shit eating grin. While Bucky tried to play it off, Sam had caught on to his husband’s desire to do him in the Cap suit. It happened a few times, but trying to get the suit cleaned was hard enough without having to wash it so frequently. “You’re not slick.”

Bucky shrugged and took Sam back into his mouth. He sucked gently as he bobbed his head slowly and smiled internally at feeling the muscles in Sam’s hips and thighs tense with each suck. Sam grasped at the hair at the nape of the other’s neck and moaned aloud. Bucky felt his own erection yearn for attention.

“You may like fucking in tactical gear, _ah_ – but I don’t,” Sam said sparing a glance down at the sight of his husband in all black Kevlar, currently swallowing him down to the root.

 _Oh fuck_ , Sam thought. Sam may not like being _in_ tactical gear, but he didn’t mind the view at the moment.

Sam rested his head back against the wall and groaned. “ _Fuck baby,_ yeah,” Sam breathed resting his hand on the other’s cheek. “It’s so good baby.”

Bucky felt his heart light up at the praise and brought Sam’s thigh over his shoulder to bring him closer. Bucky sucked harder as Sam panted for him. He caressed his hand up Sam’s thigh, back around toward his ass before he grasped a handful and he swallowed around Sam. Sam cried out at the sensation almost thrusting into deeper into his throat. Bucky felt his desire deepen and wanted to draw more pleasurable sounds from his significant other.

When he’d heard Sam teasing him over the comms out in the field, Bucky was hard pressed to not march down the hill and give Sam exactly what he’d been asking for. Taking missions with his husband wasn’t easy for numerous reasons, with the dangers aside, the chances for distraction were numerous. Bucky prided himself on being professional whenever he suited up and went out there to save the world, but he didn’t marry Sam for nothing. The other man had a way of getting to him. While Bucky enjoyed it and he’d never tell Sam to stop, there were times, like yesterday, that had pushed Bucky close to crossing the line while on the clock. 

Sam felt his abs contract and groin ache. He was so close. He just had to let Bucky continue what he was doing and it would be glorious. But it had been weeks and he wanted the other to hold him.

“Baby, not like this,” Sam pressed, trying to get the other’s attention.

Bucky looked up at him in a bit of a daze. Sam brought his leg down from Bucky’s shoulder and tried to stand but that wasn’t happening. He leaned against the wall for support and brought the other up his body as he stepped out of the rest of his uniform and draped his arms over his shoulders.

“Tell me what you want,” Bucky breathed, kissing up Sam’s neck as he began stroking Sam’s erection in his hand.

“Thought I told you that yesterday,” Sam said swallowing the smirk on his lips.

In their room, Sam started undoing the buckles of Bucky’s uniform as the other caressed his hands over his skin and kissed his shoulder.

“You could help out with this task,” Sam said softly as he got the last buckle undone and Bucky brushed his thumb over one of his nipples.

“Why, when I like the feeling of you undressing me?” Bucky asked in a low voice that made Sam feel a new bout of desire begin with just those words. Bucky stripped down in from of him and Sam took a few breaths to calm down. With more and more of Bucky’s skin exposed Sam felt his need rise higher. He curbed his impulse to touch and get closer because he knew they’d both come if they pressed too close now that they’d gotten that far.

Sam opted for the bed and laid down before he called the other over. Bucky dropped the lube beside him on the bed before Sam draped his arms around Bucky’s neck and brought the other close to feel his skin on his own. With the other resting on top of him, Sam felt his body tremble as he felt Bucky’s erection brush against his own.

“I’m so weak for you it’s pathetic,” Sam whispered right before Bucky ground down against his erection and Sam could do nothing but bite his lip and groan. Sam whimpered and touched Bucky’s shoulder to stop him. He looked up at the other and shook his head. “What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin our evening?” Sam asked equally peeved, yet hungry for him to continue.

“Why does it matter if I make you come now or later?” Bucky asked, watching the other’s face. He wanted to hear Sam say it.

Sam stared him in the eye unblinking. “Because I want you to fuck me,” Sam stated evenly.

Bucky smiled softly and kissed against Sam’s cheeks over and over to soften the expression on his face.

“Because you ‘ _need it’_?” Bucky asked, bringing Sam’s teasing words back up to him.

_Oh how the tables have turned._

Sam sighed and figured he deserved it or whatever. He softened his gaze and brushed his hand up Bucky’s side as he draped his leg around Bucky’s own. Bucky kissed at his lips gently and only wanted to make love to his husband; he was tired of playing around.

“Yeah. Been waiting on this for awhile,” Sam whispered under his breath as he was already more than ready. He pecked a kiss on Bucky’s lips before he said, “Don’t disappoint me.”

With a steady heartbeat under his cheek, Sam felt his entire being rest comfortably after being kissed and loved warm by his husband’s body and hands. He cuddled closer to Bucky and sighed his contentment.

“Thank you for going to pick up my suit,” Sam whispered, brushing his hand along Bucky’s side. “Seeing as my legs won’t be working for a few more hours.”

Bucky chuckled under his breath and brushed his hand down Sam’s back. “No problem. Did I disappoint? Was that what you had in mind yesterday?” he asked, wanting to know.

Sam raised his head to look into his eyes. “I mean…you could have been a little rougher,” Sam said looking for something to critique.

Bucky shook his head and hugged Sam close. He kissed his lips softly and felt his heart swoon for the one in his arms.

“Not a chance babe,” Bucky said gently.

Sam had tried a few times to encourage Bucky to use more of his strength when they made love, but there were lines Bucky wasn’t comfortable getting close to. While he’d come a long way learning to trust himself and his body, he just didn’t want to tempt fate.

Sam shrugged off the rejection, understanding where the other was coming from not wanting to entertain the idea. 

“Well…other than that, it was perfect,” Sam whispered against his lips. “Thanks love.”

Bucky smiled and kissed him again.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Bucky whispered against his lips before he hugged his husband close and kissed him silly. They’d rest for an hour two before going again.

That morning brief would have to worry about itself.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and staying home.  
> Wash your hands and stay away from each other!
> 
> Laters!


End file.
